Why Can't I Breathe?
by autumnshutup
Summary: Sabrina never had a normal life, we all know that. But with mysterious murders, a strange girl named Belle, and the Scarlet Hand, how hectic can her life get? P/S- 15 Daphne-11 Red-8.
1. Prolouge

The man ran through the dim lighted forest, panting, his lungs were on fire, but he knew he couldn't stop. If he did, _she_ would get him. The mere thought of her made the man's blood turn cold, and force him to run faster. Unfortunately, since he couldn't see through the almost pitch black waves of trees, he tripped on a rock. Cursing, as he couldn't get up, he tried to hide himself, but it was no use. The evil- fairy had spotted him, and was now cackling manically.

"Why, hello there." She said, tracing her wand in to little circles," You know, for a human, you're pretty fast."

"Wh-what?" The man stuttered, wondering what was in her hand.

Instead of replying, she quickly held him against a tree. "Goodbye, mortal scum." In a quick flash, she raised her wand higher and pointed it at the man's throat.

"Acelo romakus!" She yelled, and flicked the wand. He slumped down, you could almost say he looked unconscious, but, with the dark grey that now loomed his eyes, and the shocked expression on his face, it was obvious he was dead. The girl- a fairy- simply cackled, and flipped her wand back in to her pocket.

She made her way in to the scarlet hand fort, and, after security, made her way in to the master's office.

"Hello master." She greeted, smiling in a fairly off way.

"Ah, hello Belle. I assume you have finished your assignment?" He asked, raising his eyebrows, not that you could tell under his black cloak.

"Of course, master, the mortals are dead, all ten of them."She grinned, "I just finished off the last one, simply killing spell."

"Very nice. Now, since you are one of my most trusted followers, I am willing to give you the most complex projects, but you must succeed, or the consequences will be harsh, am I heard?"

"Oh, yes master!" Belle cheered, ready to throw her arms around her master, but quickly composed herself. The twelve year year old- physically- only smiled.

"Now, here are the plans. They will help you destroy the Grimms, under one condition; you let me finish them off. Alright?"

Belle only nodded, and made her out of the office, after bowing.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Sabrina Grimm and Robin Goodfellow to the office for dismissal." The over head spoke, in Sabrina's math class. Sabrina shot a questioning glance to her teacher, and he nodded, letting Puck and Sabrina pack up their things and leave.

"Where ya going'?" Puck's friend, Billy, asked. He only shrugged, and followed Sabrina out of the classroom.

"What's going on?" He asked her, she turned to him with the same confused expression, but she, being Sabrina, tried to hide it.

"I'm not sure." She said, walking in to the office, where Daphne and Granny Relda stood, Daphne smiling innocently, yet Granny had on a rather troubled expression. Granny finished signing the three out, and brought them outside of the cramped office.

Puck was the first to speak, "Why did you take us out of school? Not that I mind."

"We have a new mystery." Granny announced, opening the door to the cars. Sabrina slid into the front seat, wishing their old jalopy wasn't so noisy so she could question it, but she knew no one would be able to tell what she was saying. Daphne sat in the back of the car, her chocolate eyes gleaming, and her palm inserted in her mouth. Puck sat next to Daphne, in anticipation. The Grimms hadn't had a case for a while now, the last one being a small one including the old lady who lived in a show, and even that had been five months ago. Their lives had been quiet, and Sabrina couldn't say she minded. There hadn't been any activity from the scarlet hand, but it was an unsaid thought that they were going to attack, so charming and Clay kept busy at being prepared, their army had even gotten rather large, with about nine-hundred soldiers, give or take. They had even saved their baby brother, and weakened Mirror and his army in the process.

Finally, they arrived at the Grimm house. Sabrina, Daphne and Puck jumped out of the car excited, while Granny took her time, to the other three's dismay.

"We're home!" Granny unlocked the last lock, and took them inside. "Alright, go get Basil and your parents. I'll get Jake, then we can discuss the mystery." Daphne and Sabrina nodded, while Puck lazily sat on the couch and gave them a look as if to say, 'well, go ahead.' Under normal circumstances, Sabrina would have tugged him by his ear upstairs to get his lazy behind up, but in spite of the excitement, she only glared and hurried upstairs. Daphne got their parent's, and Sabrina got Basil out of his bed. He was five now, though was learning at a slightly slower pace, due to being with mirror the first years of his life.

"Hi, Sabrina." He smiled.

"Hey, Basil. We're going to go downstairs, for family meeting. Kay?" She asked, smiling. He smiled and ran downstairs. When Sabrina got down, she saw her whole family at the dining room table, and quickly sat down.

"Now, lieblings, there has been a mystery, that we must unfold. You see, in ferryport landing and area very close near it, humans have been killed. Now, I was having trouble thinking of the connections, but here are the articles." She said, gathering a few newspapers and putting them on the table. Sabrina quickly grabbed one, labeled; MYSTERIOUS WOMMAN GETS MURDERED.

It read: _Zela Rapnl,_ 24, _found dead in apartment, in outside of ferryport landing. Police have no lead, as it looks like she died of natural causes, although doctors never had found anything wrong with her while alive. Police are still investigating, it will definitely be interesting, she is the eighth person to mysteriously die, in these last few days._

Sabrina gasped when she finished reading, and sat in a sad silence. A few minutes later, everyone else had finished, yet no one spoke. The door bell rung, and Sabrina quickly made her way to answer it. There stood a short girl with gleaming brown eyes and shiny blond hair.

"Hi, Er, I'm Belle. Can I come in?"

**AN/Do you like it? I have the whole thing planned out, and I hope its epic! If you're confused or see any errors, please review or PM me, thanks!**

**-GEB**


	2. A new girl in town

"Now, what brought you here, liebling?" Granny asked the young girl, giving her some tea. Belle sat down at the counter and smiled.

"I'm not sure. I just uh, woke up here, I guess." Bella explained, smiling, almost nervously. Whoever she was, Sabrina didn't trust in the least. It seemed as if Puck felt the same, but Daphne just stood there with an innocent smile.

"I love your shirt!" She squealed, referring to the girl's dark red T-shirt.

Belle looked confused for a second, then grinned, "Thanks."

"Liebling, come here, I want to talk to you for a second." Granny smiled, and brought Belle into another room. A few minutes later, the two emerged, both with smiling faces on, though Belle's looked slightly odd. "Sabrina, come here a moment, will you?"

Sabrina followed her grandmother in to the living room. "Now, I'm going to need you let Belle sleep in your room."

"WHAT? No way!" Exclaimed Sabrina, swatting a fly out of her face.

"I need you to. Please, Sabrina." Begged Granny.

"Fine. How long?"

"Er, a while. I need you to do another thing, too."

"How long _is_ a while? And, sure, what?"

"About a month or so. I need you to get to know Belle. Befriend her, Sabrina. It would mean a lot to me." Said granny, and Sabrina nodded, glad to feel important. She walked out of the room with Granny Relda, and saw her family sitting at the table, looking intrigued, besides Puck, who, Sabrina had a sneaking suspicion that Puck was the fly in the room. His mischievous smile confirmed her thought.

"What did Granny say?" Asked Daphne. Sabrina only smiled and turned to Belle.

"You're sleeping in my room." Belle nodded and beamed.

"I'll put my uh, stuff in my room." She said, referring to the red bag in hand, and bounced up the stairs.

"What did Granny say?" questioned Daphne.

"That Belle'll be staying here for a while, and that I ought to become friends with her, for some reason. I don't trust her though." Sabrina replied.

"Of course you don't ugly. You don't trust anyone, you barely even trust me!" exclaimed Puck.

"With you putting crap on me every night, I gotta pretty good reason not to! And, still, there's something not right 'bout here. I don't know what it is yet, but I'm going to figure it out."

"You always think something's not right about someone. You thought Granny was going to murder us!" Said Daphne.

"In my defense, she was telling me fairytales were real, plus, she served green spaghetti!"

"Um, where's the bathroom?" Belle's voice rang through the room, interrupting the trio's argument. Sabrina hoped she didn't hear the argument, and she guessed she was right, since Belle look settled.

"I'll show you." Volunteered Sabrina, and marched up the stairs,"Here you go. If you want to take a shower, there's shampoo and conditioner. Bye."

Sabrina made her way into her room, where she read one of the family journals, 'Vesta Grimm's journal', though she couldn't pay attention to the passage about, 'wild pink berry daisies and there dangers', no, her mind was on Belle. She had seemed nice, but wasn't that what doomed her in to betrayal in the past? She reminded herself to be friendly. Belle walked into their room a little bit later, and sat on a small bed Granny put in here. Sabrina brushed her hair on the bed she used to share with Daphne, before she moved in with Red.

"Hi. Um, I have something for you. It was in my bag." Belle said, handing her a long necklace. Sabrina picked it up, and was memorized by the colors. There were three gems, one a light blue color, another a light purple, but the biggest one in the middle was what Sabrina loved the best. It was a swirly green color that reminded Sabrina of Puck's eyes.

"I love it Belle. Thank you." She smiled. Belle smiled, but got a scary look in her eyes when Sabrina put it at her bedside table.

"You have to wear it! I mean, why don't you put it on, I bet everyone will want to see it." She hissed.

"Um, yeah. Okay." Sabrina said, and clasped it around her neck.

"Dinner everyone!" Granny's voice rang throughout the house. Sabrina smiled at Belle as they made their way downstairs.

"Oh, Sabrina, I love you're necklace! Who gave it to you?" Asked Granny.

"Belle. And thanks." She said, and took a seat across from Daphne. All of a sudden, Jake came in to the room, Looking grim.

"Another murder has occurred."


	3. Scarlet Hand

**An- Sooner or later, I'm going to get a review that says; **_"Uh, dude, you made it pretty obvious that Belle is a bad guy." _ I know, I'm doing that on purpose. Thanks for all the reviews! Made my day :) Hope everyone that celebrates, Happy Easter!

Velika Silvertongue- Thanks! Glad you're proud.

PenguinLoverGurl- Prologue. Thanks so much! :) Thirteen.

Delaney- Yes.

Belle was the first to speak. "WHAT? I mean, uh, who was it?"

Jake had a confused look on his face, but answered the girl, "The not-so-little mermaid. A sword was found through her neck. Swineheart and Boarman are going to investigate, so far, they have no leads. I'm gonna go over there later."

"Ooh! A mystery! There hasn't been one in a while. Can I go? Please?" Begged Daphne, her brown eyes sparkling.

"I don't know, it might be too scary for you." Said Jake, looking at Granny. She sighed.

"Go get your mom, Daphne, and ask her." Replied Relda and Daphne nodded.

"MOM! IS IT OKAY IF I GO WITH UNCLE JAKE TO INVESTIAGTATE?" She yelled at the foot of the stairs.

"Why are you yelling? I'm right here. And, in a little while, but Jake, make sure she doesn't see any blood or anything she's not supposed to, okay?" Veronica said, and Jake nodded. Daphne grinned and made her way upstairs.

"Are you sure…..." Sabrina said, trying to kick away her caring instincts.

"Well, it's not like her body will be there or anything. She'll be fine. I'm glad she's coming, she's always been my favorite niece." Joked Jake and Sabrina glared, while Puck snorted. "Kidding."

Daphne came down a moment later, and they left. "Make sure to tell us anything you found out." Belle called out.

"Why aren't you going?" Questioned Sabrina, to Granny Relda.

"Ah, I feel It would be best if I stayed here." Said the widow, turning into the kitchen, to make breakfast no doubt.

"Why is she acting so weird?" Sabrina thought, as her brother and dad came downstairs. She gave Basil a big hug and kiss, and went upstairs. Belle soon followed her, and gave her a sly grin.

"So, what's up with you and the fairy?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

Sabrina sighed, "Nothing. Why does everybody think that?"

"'Cause, it's obvious you like each other. If you want, I can help you impress him."

"I don't like him, and he doesn't like me. End of discussion. But, what do you mean by impress?"

"Make you look better. Your pretty, but, with my help, you'll look even prettier." Begged Belle. Sabrina shrugged, wordlessly.

"Hey, it's not like it can hurt. Besides, I do have tiny a crush on him." Sabrina thought. Belle smiled, and picked up her silver brush, and started combing her hair. The bristles made Sabrina's head feel slightly funny, but when Belle was finished, Sabrina beamed. Her curly hair was less unruly, and had a lighter glow to it.

"How did you do this?"

"Magical brush. Now, put back on the necklace, and wear this." She said, handing Sabrina a light grey scarf. Sabrina nodded a tad bit confused. She wrapped around her neck, a slight tingle.

"Oh!" She yelled, more surprised than hurt. "That thing shocked me!"

"Um, that's because it was uh, Snow White's scarf. There's no more magic on it, but it still has a trace." Belle said, confusing Sabrina.

"Weird, I didn't know Snow White had a magic scarf." Replied Sabrina, raising her eye brows, instantly suspicious.

"We all have magic items that not _everyone_ knows about. I didn't even know you guys had a magic mirror." Belle said, and Sabrina shrugged.

"Alrighty. I'm going to go downstairs, for dinner, coming?" Responded Sabrina. The two went down stairs, in order to see Granny making Octopus ink soup.

"Um, what is this?" questioned Belle, with a spoon full of soup in her hand.

"Soup. Enjoy." Smiled Granny. Reluctantly, Belle took some, and almost spit it out.

"Yummmm." Belle lied, with a fake smile. Her pale face darkened in to a green when she saw Puck and Daphne devouring the bouillabaisse. Inwardly, Sabrina smiled; it was nice to know she wasn't the only one disgusted by her family's good and manners. Belle nudged her ribs, and Sabrina looked up to see Puck staring at for a moment. She blushed, while he snapped his head back.

"Sabrina, your hair looks pretty." Veronica said, smiling at her eldest daughter.

"Thanks." Grinned the blonde, to her mother.

"Daphne, what did you find out today? Any leads or clues?" Asked Granny.

"Well, we found a small piece of paper that was found near the body, though, it didn't say anything. And, a red handprint. It was underneath a bed they found her on, so it was the Scarlet Hand. I can't believe there back, I thought we were finally done." Sighed Daphne.

"We should've known, our lives could never get off that easy. " Sabrina said, before she went upstairs to bed, to think. Belle followed her, giving the family a look of, " I got this."

"Hey, 'Brina. What's wrong?"

"Eh, nothing. It's just….exhausting. I guess. By the way, you never told us how you know about everafters."

"I'm friends with one. Peter Pan." Belle replied.

Sabrina laughed," Oh. Does he hate Puck? Or is that just a stupid thing about him?"

"Yeah, he hates Puck. Calls him an, "Old trickster hag who should step out of the spot light because Peters the new big thing." Belle chuckled.

"Don't let Puck know what. He'll go berserk. You shoulda saw him when Daphne confused him for Peter."

"Oh, gosh. Come on, It's getting late. Let's go to bed." Sabrina nodded, and quickly got ready. She piled under her bed, unknown to the odd things about to occur.


	4. Well, aren't you moody?

**AN- Sorry this took 3,000 billion years…**

"One piece, turn envy green, one soul, I have part of the whole, a scarf of my own, an amulet of cold heart, and a inject of bitter." Sabrina rubbed her sleepy eyes, when a sharp pain came at her arm

"Ow! What was that for? She yelled, raising her fists in a defensive position. Belle was standing there, but something wasn't right, her eyes were a dark red.

"What are you doing?" She said, pushing Belle away from her.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I was just getting some water." Belle smiled, her eyes turning their regular green.

"No, you stabbed me with something."

"You were probably just dreaming. Go back." Sabrina, still uneasy, put her head back on her pillow and went back to sleep.

A few hours later, she fluttered her eyes open, feeling sick to her stomach. She rushed out of her room, to the bathroom, where another wave of nausea hit her, making her almost throw up. She staggered a bit, before regaining her composure. She held her head of the cold wall, before throwing some water on her pale face. The wave of nausea was gone, but she kept sniffling. She groaned and waddled back to bed, though, sleeping was incredibly hard.

The next time Sabrina woke up, it was morning time, so she got out of bed, feeling irritable.

"Hey Sabrina." Veronica smiled to her daughter, who gave her a glare.

"Shut up." Snapped Sabrina.

"Uh, excuse me?"

"You heard me. Now shut up, or stop being stupid."

"Young la-" Her mother started.

"O, puh-lease! Don't even try some stupid speech." Sabrina went over to the kitchen, and started to shriek.

"Of course there are no clean glasses! Ugh! What is wrong with all of you?" She yelled, charging up the stairs. Puck opened his mouth when he saw her, probably to insult her, when she stopped screaming. Very calmly, she brought her hand over, and, as hard as she could, slapped him across the face.

"What the heck was that for?" He asked, and Sabrina glared again, before leaving the room. She saw Belle, and felt better.

"Gosh, my family is so stupid! I can't believe how stupid they are!"

Belle smiled, before going back to their rooms. Sabrina spent the rest of the day in the living room, where no one else came.

At around three, Sabrina's friend, Alice came over.

"What do you want?" Sabrina spat, the moment she saw her.

"Uh, to hang-out? Plus, it was raining. I don't know how much fun you have when water comes from the sky and makes you cold, but I really don't have any fun."

"Oh, shut up."

"Are you feeling alright? 'Cause, you're kind of acting like supreme lord of cranky bees."

"Who asked you?" Replied Sabrina. Alice shrugged, and went into the kitchen, where granny was ushering her over to.

"We have no idea what's going on with Sabrina." Sabrina heard this from her spot in the living room. It was granny who said this.

"She's been a totally un-punk rock today." Daphne accused.

"She slapped me across the face!" Puck's indignant voice said.

"She started yelling at me. For no apparent reason! She makes the Mad Hatter look sane. Do you know how hard it is to do that? About as hard as a rock. Hey, you know what saying I never got? Stuck between a rock and a hard place. Like, why can't it be stuck between a rock and another rock? Or, a rock and a giant hammer of death?" Alice rambled. Puck gave her a look.

"I will never get why Sabrina hangs out with you."

"Well, Mr., She is not hanging out with me right now. You know why? Because she is angry. Can we now figure out the reason why? I need my best friend back.

"Good plan, Einstein. I can't think of anything weird, though." Puck replied, running a hand through his sandy blonde hair. 

"Well, she was sick this morning. I know that." Red said.

"How?"

"Well, I heard her yell something to Belle, then, an hour later; she came out of the bathroom, and looked really sick. She never threw up, which I'm surprised at."

"You see, my dear Red, this is the kind of thing that comes _first_ in a discussion about someone." Alice said, and Red shrugged.

"You wouldn't listen."

"Anyways, did you hear what Belle said?" Red shook her head.

"I don't really know who she is, I only know what Sabrina texted me about, but, still, I wouldn't trust her with cereal."

"Yeah, why did you let her in?" Daphne asked Granny, but Sabrina marched through the door.

"Having a conversation about me? Ugh! The only person in this stupid household I can STAND is Belle. I don't like any of you. I wish you'd all just leave me alone." Sabrina said, making a few people frown.

"Well, if you feel that way, why don't you go upstairs? We'll talk after dinner." Granny said. Daphne glared at all of them, before she ran up the stairs.

"I don't like my sister acting so weird." Daphne said, a sad facial on.

"I don't like my best friend acting so weird." Alice agreed.

"I don't like the bane of my existence acting so weird." Puck reasoned. Everyone gave him a funny look, before talking again.

"I don't know what could have made her so mean. She was nice the other day. Or, as nice as Sabrina is, anyway." Red said.

"Yeah, it's not like she's PMSing, I don't think." Veronica said, and Puck gave her a confused look.

"What's that?" Oh poor, health-class, deprived Puck.

"You'll learn soon enough." Puck shrugged, still confused.

" You don't think Belle has anything to do with it, do you?"

"Maybe, but I don't know what she would have done." Daphne replied.

"Well, we already decided we didn't trust her, right?"

"Yes, but, still, I don't know what a bitter Sabrina would do in her favor. I mean, an even-more-mean-than usual and irritable Sabrina just makes everyone upset." Alice replied.

"But, she did say the only person she could stand was Belle. I'm pretty sure she got mad at Elvis. Elvis, the dog. How can you get mad at a dog?" Daphne asked. The group shrugged, but you could see the wheels turning in all of their heads.

"Why don't you just make Belle leave?" Puck questioned Relda.

"Well, if we want to figure out what is wrong with her, making Belle leave wouldn't be very wise. It'd be like finding out there was something wrong with a toy, then throwing out the tools."

"So, you're comparing 'Brina to a broken toy?" Alice asked, light eyebrows raised. Granny nodded in clarification, as if it was normal.

"I'm going to go talk to her." Daphne abruptly announced, and stomped up the stairs before anyone could tell her it was a bad idea. A few moments later, both Sabrina and Daphne emerged from the room, Sabrina was pushing Daphne out of her room.

"STAY. OUT!" She yelled, and slammed her door shut.

"Gosh, she's acting worse than a normal older sister."Puck observed. Veronica gave Daphne a hug, who was on the verge of tears.

"This definitely calls for research. Puck, you and Alice have that side, Veronica, get Henry, you two will have that side, Daphne, and Red, you two will work over there. I'll take here. No complaints, Puck." She said, pointing around to various corners of the cozy room. Everyone went to their assigned corners, picking up random books.

Daphne had a small green journal in her hand, but was having serious trouble finding anything.

Puck and Alice, who were fiddling with several leather, bound notebooks, found time to have a discussion.

"This is so weird! She was fine, like, the other day in school." Alice groaned.

"It was 'till yesterday. She's been moody, but no more than usual. I don't know why they think she's enchanted, though. It's normally not a first guess."

"Well, I think she's started to get used to Ferryport, and was acting normal. From what I heard, there wasn't anything to set it off; I'm not even sure _what_ coulda set it off, really."

"Yeah, she was being considerably normal, lately. The spell would be the biggest thing that makes sense. It's still weird."

"Oh! I feel the same way. It's just, not surprising with your family."

"What do you mean by your? They're not part of my family. I only stay here to eat."

"Uh-huh. That's why you give Daphne a nickname and give her piggy-back rides, or do whatever whenever Sabrina asks you to, or treats Relda and like grand-parents." Alice nodded, her usual smirk plastered on her face. Puck stuck out his tongue, before they continued.

"Hey! Did you know there are such things as dwarf giants? They're giants that are born at only eight feet, compared to, like, thirty. That's so weird!" Alice called out, making the family roll their eyes.

"God, you guys all did that at the same time! It's like magic. He he. No pun intended."


	5. Confusing

**AN- I haven't forgotten about this story, promise. Though, I did start a new story about after book one called,"My World." **

**Bleh. I'm really not feeling this chapter. Hope you enjoy it. It WILL be confusing. **

* * *

><p>"I can't find anything." Daphne said, and the room murmured in agreement. They had been searching for two hours, and couldn't find anything. Alice had even tried to go talk to Sabrina once, but she yelled at her, and continued to talk Belle. Alice said she listened at the door a moment, and heard they were complaining.<p>

"Me neither, should we just confront Belle?" Veronica asked. Relda shook her head, quietly. She was in the middle of a journal; Aimee Grimm, the gold lettering read.

"What are we going to do then? My daughter's acting like a nut job." Henry said. His face was a light purple.

"Read." Granny commanded, her eyes still glued to the journal. Henry sighed, and sat down, knowing it was probably their best bet. Everyone turned back to their journals.

It was almost dinner time before someone discovered something.

"Eureka! I found something!" Daphne called out. The family turned towards her.

"Eureka?" Puck asked, following the rest.

"It's a gravy word." Daphne said simply, "I found this in Ezon's journal; it says something about a curse, that would cause someone to be bitter and angry. All they would need to do to cast it is a way for part of the caster to put something of her to the target. Something sentimental, like a locket."

"Or a necklace and a scarf." Puck called out.

"Oh yeah! Sabrina told me how Belle gave her a necklace. "Alice recalled. Relda nodded.

"Do you think…?" Puck trailed off.

"I mean, it definitely could be. But, there could be other spells and such." Granny said. Puck nodded.

"What should we do?" Daphne asked.

"Dinner." Granny said simply, finally putting the journal down.

"Uh, I don't think dinners going to fix anything." Daphne said.

"Hey, maybe it might, for all we know, it could fix anything wrong with her, but we'd never know, 'cause she never eats." Puck said, rolling his eyes.

"You're kidding me. She attacks her food at lunch," Alice said, "How have you not noticed?"

"I like my food." Puck said, simply. Granny laughed, and went to make dinner.

"I've noticed. How is it you're not a billion pounds?" Alice questioned. Puck raised his arms in response.

"You mean how am I still so hot? I work out." He smiled.

"You're not hot, first of all, second of all, it's probably just 'cause you're a fairy."

"Sabrina might argue with the first thing you said." Daphne snorted. Alice gave her a high-five.

"Nice one."

Granny handed out plates to everyone. "Alice, is it alright for you to stay here? Did you tell your dad?"

"I'm fifty years old, he doesn't care." Alice shrugged.

"For a fifty year old, you look pretty good." Veronica joked, taking a bite of pasta.

"Thank you. Should we call Sabrina down?" Alice questioned.

"I'll get her." Puck said, going upstairs. After all, he was her protector. He walked in, and saw Sabrina, quietly talking to Belle.

"So, you're going to right?" Belle asked her. Sabrina looked like she was in a faze, and her eyes were completely white. It made Puck shiver.

"What's she doing?" Puck asked.

"Nothing you need to worry about." Belle said, smiling. She got up, and went to leave but Puck blocked her.

"What did you do to her?" He asked.

"What? Nothing."

"Really? 'Cause, unless I have some really wrong information, her eyes are blue, and she's nice. Er." Puck said. Sabrina walked between them.

"Don't worry Puck, I'm fine. You look nice today."Sabrina said, dreamily.

"Two signs Sabrina Grimm is NOT okay; she sounds like an idiot, and she complements me. What did you do to her?"

Instead of replying, Belle brought out her wand. "Nothing. Now shut up."

Puck was not fazed. "Put the dumb stick down. Tell me what you did."

Belle laughed. "I could kill you very easily."

"Are you? Or, are you going to wait for your stupid master?" Puck spat.

"So you figured it out, huh? Well, keep your dumb mouth shut, or I'll hurt your little love bug more." She cackled. Puck winced, he hated feeling weak, but, a plan was already forming in his head.

"C'mon, dinners ready." He tried his best to act miserable, but couldn't hide the smirk when he turned around. She nodded and Sabrina and she went downstairs. Puck, with his fairy hearing, heard Granny telling everyone to act normal. Belle sat down politely, next to Sabrina and Alice.

"Hello everyone." Sabrina said, swaying to the side. Everyone saw her state and eyes, and cringed, they ignored it, though, for suspicion's sake.

"How nice of it is for you both to join us." Alice said, a fake smile plastered on her face, "I'm Alice, by the way, you are?"

"Belle." She said, her eyes glaring, yet a grin was on her face.

"Are you feeling well, Sabrina?" Daphne blurted.

"Yes, I'm fine." Sabrina said, a giggle escaping her lips.

"Uh, yeah. By the way, I think we should have a battle plan in Puck's room tonight." Daphne said, her part of the plan Granny had given her playing. Granny nodded, and Belle's eyes widened.

"Okay, Leibling."

Daphne smiled, her eyes gleaming with mischief.

It was oh, so sad they didn't realize the horrors that were going to happen later that night.


End file.
